Standard Issue Rifle
The Standard-Issued Assault Rifle is an automatic assault weapon that is seen being used by many RDA personnel. Using better technology after the past hundred years, the military has made one of the most versatile assault rifles for their soldiers. As with many RDA weapons, the magazine is behind the trigger, in the so-called "bullpup" layout. Commonly referred to as the "Standard" by RDA troops, this rifle has been used by the RDA for many years and multiple upgraded variants have been produced. It is produced for RDA troops by Matanza Arms Corporation. The rifle itself is a part of MAC modular weapon system called CARB, which stands for Cellular Ammunition Rifle Base. The system consists of three weapon types: Standard Assault Rifle, Assault Rifle with 20mm Shotgun under barrel, and short-barreled Personal Defense Weapon. Design and Performance The weapon uses a bullpup configuration, in which the firing mechanism and magazine are located behind the trigger group. This reduces the overall length of the weapon while still maintaining a standard-length barrel, and therefore higher range than any weapon of similar length that use a conventional layout. The rifle has a thumbhole stock, allowing the operator to grip the weapon with ease. The entire front receiver of the weapon has a quad-rail which allows the attachment of multiple accessories such as optical sights, forward grips, flashlights, laser sights, and secondary weapons such as 20mm grenade launchers. Above the grip, there is a selector switch with two modes: safety and fully-automatic. The weapon uses 6.2x35mm rounds stored in a detachable 80-round magazine with an integrated ammunition counter. The rate of fire is 600 rounds per minute. Appearances The Assault Rifles are commonly seen throughout the film, when Jake Sully gets off the Valkyrie and heads towards Hell's Gate for the first time, many RDA soldiers are seen patrolling the outside with the rifles. Appearances include: in the gym/armory where Colonel Quaritch was lifting weights, when most soldiers/guards are seen with them. One was also seen in the hands of Lyle Wainfleet when he accompanies the Avatar team on their first sortie. It is also used in the ground-floor battlefield in the Assault on the Tree of Souls; the rifle is seen in the hands of many of the human soldiers and is seen to be fired in controlled bursts or fully automatic against the approaching direhorses and their Na'vi riders. Avatar: The Game In Avatar: The Game, the Standard Issue Rifle is the main weapon used by RDA forces. The rifle is powerful and accurate at long ranges however is difficult to use in close quarters combat as it is not fully automatic. It fires in short 4-round bursts which can bring down enemies quickly at long range and you can carry up to 96 rounds in total. There are 4 different models that can be unlocked in the single player story whilst playing as the RDA. The models are as follows: *TERRA I- damage 5/20, rate of fire 13/20, range 15.5/20, magazine size: 16 rounds *EURYS II- damage 6.5/20, rate of fire 13/20, range 15.5/20, magazine size: 24 rounds *SOLARIS III- damage 7.5/20, rate of fire 13/20, range 15.5/20, magazine size: 32 rounds *SOLARIS IV- damage 9/20, rate of fire 13/20, range 15.5/20, magazine size: 48 rounds However in multiplayer the variants are: *PIERCE - orange *ACE - yellow *TERRA - green *FORMA - blue All these models are identical in terms of performance with damage 7.5/20, rate of fire 8/20, range 18/20. You can carry 48 rounds of ammo which is split into 4 magazines, each holding 12 rounds and therefore 3 bursts. TERRA I Standard Issue Rifle.png|TERRA I Standard Issue Rifle EURYS II Standard Issue Rifle.png|EURYS II Standard Issue Rifle SOLARIS III Standard Issue Rifle.png|SOLARIS III Standard Issue Rifle SOLARIS IV Standard Issue Rifle.png|SOLARIS IV Standard Issue Rifle ARGO X-A 4.PNG|XA-4 Argo RD-6.PNG|RD-6 ARGO II ARGO III.PNG|ARGO III ARGO IV.PNG|ARGO IV CARB GS-221 Standard Issue Rifle.jpg Trivia * This rifle bears a strong resemblance to the real (but still in its prototype stages) Crye MR-C rifle. Though the MR-C's design looks very much like Avatar's standard-issue, its design is not considered to be the final product due to the fact that the rifle uses cased rounds. Sources *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game - Ingame Pandorapedia article *Pandorapedia - CARB Rifle article de:Ordonnanzgewehr fr:Fusil standard pl:Karabin standardowy ru:Стандартная винтовка Category:Avatar Category:Avatar: The Game Category:Human Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons